Opening New Doors
by Strass'n'Strangerous
Summary: Andra and Eva, living in down town Ohio, come across their new neighbors. Why is it they keep seeing foliage moving on its own? And why are there sudden outbursts of flames and blue sparks, a random stray kitten roaming the neighborhood?


Summary: Andra and Eva, living in down town Ohio, come across their new neighbors. Why is it they keep seeing foliage moving on its own? And why are there sudden outbursts of flames and blue sparks, a random stray kitten roaming the neighborhood?

**Kuramastrass: Okay, so... it's a cowritten story! Yay! As we can see, I am hyper... and... not sure what to type. I own Andra, she's my OC. And we don't own YYH. **

Armed'n'Strangerous: Basically. BTW, I own Eva AKA Evangeline... Hope you all will like this. Quite a bit of you whom read our personal stories love them, so what the hell, why not make one together? lol. Kay, please review.

* * *

Down a street in an older part of Ohio, one would see an orphanage. 

Sitting on the ledge of an open window, a girl with dark brown hair sat staring down on the street, watching cars go past.

"Alexandra!" A woman with graying hair wrapped in a messy bun glared at her.

Turning around, the girl looked at the woman sighing. "For the last time, it's Andra."

The elderly woman rubbed her temple. "Fine, Andra. Get off that ledge and close that window."

Andra looked at the woman and silently got off the ledge, shutting the window without another word.

"Now, head down stairs with the other girls for dinner."

"Yes, Miss Brenner…"

Andra walked past her, heading through the open dorm door, and down the staircase. She soon joined the line of other girls, all of them waiting for their dinner.

"I heard Miss Brenner complaining," a girl behind her whispered. "You were sitting on the window ledge again, weren't you?"

She merely nodded. She had spent a lot of time sitting on that ledge staring at the cars since her parents died. She wanted to be ready in case something like that happened again.

The fact that she was on the second floor and would probably break her legs – if not die or have another major injury – if she jumped never occurred to her.

"Andra, you have to stop doing that."

She didn't know what to say to that. She wanted to be annoyed, but she couldn't. At the orphanage, everyone else's business was your business. They – the orphans – were a team. The woman who handed her a meal, which consisted of meat, potatoes, and vegetables, saved her from having to say anything. She walked off to a corner table and sat alone, silently eating her dinner.

She went to bed after dinner without a complaint. She got up in the morning, and without another word she ate her breakfast and left for school. She hated when she felt like this, when she just felt like doing absolutely nothing at all.

She was sick of Miss Brenner and all the rules. She wanted to be like her siblings, whom she hadn't heard from. That meant that they must be… well, free. At least, they weren't stuck up at this orphanage with her.

After school, Andra headed to the bridge that – for some odd reason – didn't go across a river. It went over a small valley, which was easy enough to cross without the bridge. When she got there and looked underneath, she saw an abandoned box. She smiled. Now she could be a hobo! She settled down in her box with her very few possessions for the night.

She went to school again the next day, never wondering why no one said anything. They didn't know… or they didn't care. She knew that the orphanage wouldn't care… until two weeks later when a body hadn't been found.

After school, she headed to the nearest Arabica. "I need a cappuccino," she muttered, pushing open the glass doors. She dug through her pockets and found that she had two singles and a five, along with a few coins. Andra put the five down on the glass counter and said, "I'll take a cappuccino."

"What flavor?" the employee asked her.

"Any flavor, just give me one," she said, exasperated.

The employee had it ready in minutes and he gave her back her change. She nodded, taking her money, and then looked for somewhere to sit. She didn't want to go "home" just yet. A brown haired girl noticed that and waved to her. She was seated at the only table left with an open chair. Andra walked over to her.

"Hey, you can sit here, if you want."

Andra nodded gratefully and sat.

The brown haired girl smiled at her. "So, what's your name?"

Andra looked at her after sipping from her drink. "Andra," she stated simply.

The girl nodded at her, before moving her hand over and across the table. "I'm Evangeline, but just call me Eva. It's easier to say."

Andra accepted her hand, and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you." Taking back her hand, she set it back at her side.

"So, where you from?"

"_Why is this girl asking me so many questions?_" Andra thought. "From around here…"

"_She's a talkative one_," Eva thought. "I see, just trying to make conversation."

Andra nodded. "_I could use a friend_…" she thought. "It's all right."

"So, is it fine with you if I just sit and talk with you?"

"Sure."

Eva smiled. "Yay."

Andra had to smile at that. "Twenty questions, huh?"

Eva nodded. "Basically."

"Kay, first question: favorite color?"

Andra closed her eyes, hand resting on her palm. "Green… emerald green."

"Cool. Number two: what's your favorite animal?"

"Well, dogs."

"Really? Do you have one?"

"Um… I had one, but… yeah…" Andra looked to the left to avoid Eva seeing her face.

"O… kay. I'll just let that one be…"

Andra nodded. "That'd be a good idea. So… anything else you'd like to know?"

Eva gained a look of thought, thinking over what else she'd like to know about her to-be-friend. "Well, what are your hobbies?"

Andra looked at her, thinking of the best way to answer. "I… I like to watch cars…"

"Watching cars? Interesting, but that's all right." Eva smiled at her.

Andra stared at her; she didn't think her hobby was stupid or… bad?

"_I'm starting to like this girl_…" she thought.

"All right, so my turn."

Eva looked at her, nodding.

"I'm just going to ask you what you asked me; we'll be even."

"Kay."

"Favorite color?"

"Black…"

Andra laughed. "I can see that," she said, motioning to Eva's all-black attire.

Eva smiled, nodding. "Yeah. I love the color. Well, if you can call it that."

"True. Favorite animal?"

"Hm. That's a tough one… I've got many favorites."

"Same here."

"Well, I'd have to say… a bat or arctic fox…"

"Interesting. Any reason?"

"Well, arctic fox due to them having a simple life style, and a bat? They're cute and talented…"

Andra smiled. "Cool."

"Hobbies?"

Eva's smile faded and she looked at the ground, frowning. "Nothing special…"

Andra furrowed her brow. "Come on. It can't be that bad…"

Eva sighed. "Fine. I love to draw."

"Why is that bad? A lot of people love to draw…"

"It's not that it's bad or anything…"

"Then what?"

"I… I have a few awards from when I lived in a different state, and Oi…"

"What happened when you moved here?"

"I used to go to a school where the teacher basically said I sucked…"

"That's not exactly the best thing a teacher should say to their student."

"Yeah. I didn't stay long at that school."

"Well, do you have any art to show me? I'd like to see it…"

Eva looked at her, eyebrow raised. "_Why does she want to see my art, after I said the teacher ridiculed it_…?" she thought. "Well, not on me. But if you want you can come over to my house for a while. I don't have company."

Andra smiled. Someone actually wanted to spend time with her! "Sure!"

Eva laughed quietly. "Cool."

She got up, grabbing her bag, before turning around to smile at Andra and motioning to follow her with her head. Leaving the café they made their way down the road. Andra looked around, noticing Eva was leading her down to the oldest part of Ohio. Eva stopped in front of a yellow house with green and red on the window panels.

"Well, this is my lil' house. Make yourself at home." Eva smiled at her, and continued up the porch's stairs. Moving her bag off her back, she began digging around, trying to find something.

Andra looked at the house in awe. The house was beautiful. Smiling, she followed Eva up the stairs, just in time to the door opening after Eva found her keys.

Moving into the house, Eva motioned for Andra to go in first.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Closing the door behind them, Eva took her shoes and bag off, throwing them on the floor.

Andra looked around. "Your house is so beautiful…"

"Hmm? Oh, thank you."

Andra nodded. "Do you live alone…?"

Eva looked at her. "Yes."

"Are you an orphan also…?" Andra had a sad look when she stared at Eva.

Eva's eyes grew in surprise. "No. I'm just emancipated."

"That's when a teen can move out before they're eighteen, right?"

Eva nodded. "Yeah."

"But, why would you want to move out if you have parents?"

Eva shrugged. "I've planned emancipation my whole life. And when the time came, I took it and moved out."

"But why?"

Eva looked at her. "Would you like something to drink?"

"_Why is she changing the subject_…?" she thought. "Sure. Water?"

"Kay, you can come with me or sit in the living room."

"The living room's where?"

"Down the hall and to your right."

"Kay."

Andra made her way down the hallway to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Looking around, she saw pictures on the railing on top of the fireplace. Getting up, she saw that they held different times in life of Eva with a man and woman. Noticing that the pictures had Eva in a wheel chair, she started to wonder why she was walking.

"Here's your water."

Andra turned around. "Thanks." She took the glass water out of Eva's hands.

Eva sat on the love seat, while Andra took the couch. They talked for about an hour, till Eva noticed the sun going down.

"Do you need to call your parents? It's starting to get dark; I wouldn't like it if you went out alone at night."

Andra looked at Eva. "I… I don't have parents anymore. They've passed on…"

Eva gained a sad expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

Andra nodded. "It's alright. I'm living in an orphanage." She refrained from speaking about living in a box, and looked the other way.

Eva closed her eyes, thinking. "Well," she started off.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I've got plenty of room, and would love having a friend. And you live in an orphanage. Why not live with me?"

Andra stared in shock at Eva. She was inviting her to live here? "You… you wouldn't mind if I came to live here?"

"Wha'? No! I'd love to have my new friend live here!"

Andra smiled and moved her hand out, grabbing Eva's, shaking it. "Eva, I believe this is the start of a great friendship!"


End file.
